Darkseid's Harem
by Hydropistol108
Summary: Darkseid sees footage of the Team and sees wasted potential. So what happens when he desides to makes his own Team using the male heroes. Sequel to Superboy's Trauma
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't really been uploading anything in awhile, but I'm gonna try to write more for my fans. So enjoy this fic, a sequel to Superboy's trauma.**

Conner was sitting on the couch eating some popcorn and watching some show. "Hey Supey, whatcha watchin'." asked La'gann as he placed his arm on Conner's shoulder. He jolted at the touch and widened his eyes.

"Sorry. Sorry. I forgot about the touching." La'gann apologised. "It's fine, I'm just trying to take touching one step at a time; I'm actually watching the Olympics, this is the watersports portion if you want to stay?" said Conner. "Sure." the Atlantean responded.

 **LINEBREAK**

Darkseid was sitting on his throne, rewatching the taped footage of Young Justice. He felt the mixture of satisfaction, dissatisfaction, wasted potential, and something more. Want, lust; these soldiers could be conquering worlds, yet they were wasting their time saving the lives they could be ruling. "I'll liberate you, all of you." he said in a gruff.

 **LINEBREAK**

All of the guys were piled up onto the couch, they were binge watching Steven Universe. "I can't believe Blue Diamond took Greg." Wally said while eating a slice of pizza. "Well she is grieving, they were pretty close; her and Pink." informed Conner. Conner was laying on the right arm, a bowl of popcorn on his chest. Dick was leaning on the left arm with Wally resting his head on his shoulder, Roy was sitting beside them with Arsenal in his lap (because they're practically twins). La'gann had been laying on Dick and Wally's laps when he said, "Wait we were watching the Olympics, how'd we get to this?"

"Them people." Conner blandly stated as he pointed down to the three youngest members sitting on the floor. Bart had Gar sitting in his lap and Tim had a bowl in his lap. "Why can't we join?" asked M'gann as she and some of the other girls peered through the door. "Because… this is guy time." said Dick.

"But." the martian tried to sway them. They all reinforced, "Guy time!" Which made some of the girls jump. Arsenal then raised his hand pointing at them saying, "You! Out!". The girls left the living room disappointed.

"Well maybe i'll turn in for the night." said Wally starting to get up. "Since my pillow is leaving, i should turn in too. Night' everybody." added La'gann getting up too.

 **LINEBREAK**

Wally walked into his room, he took off his clothes then put on his pajamas. He left his phone on his nightstand and took off his communicator. He went to lift the covers when he heard a creak. He looked around, but quickly dismissed it pinning it on hero paranoia.

Wally gasped as four hands grabbed him. One was over his mouth, then on his arm and hip, and one on his thigh. His yells were muffled as he was dragged away.

 **LINEBREAK**

La'gann was sleeping in a little pool. He wore a skin tight swimsuit, and as he slept little air bubbles rose up. The Atlantean shot awake as he felt strong hands over his mouth. He squirmed, gurgling underwater, then felt three more hands grip him and pull him out.

 **LINEBREAK**

"Lord Darkseid, we have captured two of them. Shall we begin the conversion process?" informed/asked an agent. "Yes, send them to Desaad. Break their will and keep them dependent. They'll help in catching the others." Darkseid ordered.

As one of his agents left he asked not to be disturbed for a while. He then turned his chair towards a wall screen and had a glass of wine in his hand. He turned the screen on to show a picture of the Team and then took a few sips of his wine. "Soon, soon i'll have you all." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two people yeah! We get even deeper into it. Let us begin.**

Wally was blind folded, tied and gagged in a dark cell. He could make out make out some equipment that reminded him of medieval torture equipment. 'Think, Wally, think. I was kidnapped in my room at the mountain. The mountain is completely secure and very few know about it; from our recently fought villains none of them seemed to have any thoughts in coming after us. So who could it be?' The speedster thought to himself.

The sound of a creaking door could be heard as Wally was able to slightly turn his head to the big metal door that seemed to be opening. A cloaked man walked through the big metal door and made his way over to the hero. "Where am I? Why am I here? What exactly do you want from me?" Wally practically felt like he was playing 20 questions.

"My master liberated you. He's been watching you for some time. I am Desaad." The mysterious man said. The hero's eyes widened in shock, he heard about Desaad and how he serves Darkseid, but why would Darkseid want him… and his friends. He began to struggle and tried to vibrate out of his shackles.

"Be still." he heard a gruff voice say. He heard and even felt heavy footsteps make their way towards. His eyes widened in fear as the footsteps stopped. Wally could feel a large hand tilt his head up in order for them to make eye contact. His green eyes, painted with terror across them stared back at Darkseid's crimson, stern eyes that had a hint of lust in them.

"Oh dear, a treat such as yourself has no need to fear their husband. This is your home now, and I'm going to need your help in getting the others." Darkseid stated maliciously. "Shall we begin Lord Darkseid?" asked Desaad only for his lord to nod in affirmation. Wally's screams could be heard as the door slowly closed.

 **LINEBREAK**

Wally laid in a bed with his entire body drenched in bodily fluids. His was covered in such bodily fluids; his eyes were dilated and he had a big smile on his face. Darkseid and Desaad exited the room while talking to each other. "He sure is a horny one, now to the fish man." Darkseid shared while wiping off his chest and face with a towel.

"Our biologic research on the Atlantean tells us that he has a special organ called a cloaca. It functions as both a reproductive and excretory system. Quite an anomaly may me to your liking?" informed Desaad. "In the end I am attracted to three things: power, a strong will, and potential. Other than that I care for no other aspect, I just want what I want." Darkseid told Desaad as he went to the next room.

 **LINEBREAK**

The guys had woken up piled on top of each other. They left the TV on over night and fell asleep to it. Dick got up stretching and then said, "Welp, I'm gonna go check on Wally. Who volunteers to check on the fish stick?" "I guess I will; M'gann will freak out. Even if they aren't dating anymore." volunteered Garfield as he pried himself out of Bart's sleeping grip.

As Dick made his way over to Wally's door he saw a note taped to it. "Hey guys, i just decided to take a week off and spend time with my family. See ya later." Dick at first thought it was odd, usually Wally would tell people stuff like this up front; especially himself since they were best friends. He did in the end leave his friend's room and went back to the living room.

When Dick got back he say that Beast boy made it back as well. "La'gaan left a note saying he wanted to go back to Atlantis to 'study his craft' he said he'd at least have a of training." the shapeshifter told everyone. "Wally too, he said he wanted some chill time so he's staying at his… par...rents…"Dick died down as he looked over to the couch.

Arsenal was sitting in Red arrow's lap and Red arrow had his arms around Arsenal's waist. Even though he was more mature, he still fell into his habit of taking pictures of people, and this was one of those times as he took out his phone and shot a few. "So why are they sitting like that? There's a lot more room on the couch now." asked Dick.

"It's nice having something to hold on to." defended Arsenal. "Yeah, and his lap is comfortable." admitted Arsenal with a blush. "Ok, well there aren't any missions yet and crime has been slow. Why don't you all just got on patrol." said Dick.

"I call dibs on Gotham, Gar, Bart you're with me." announced Tim. Tim then flipped into the zeta tube to teleport in Gotham with the others to follow in later. Beast boy turned into a cheetah, and he and Bart sped after him.

"Well, they're excited." Conner stated to Dick. "Wanna watch T.V.?" Dick asked to everyone. They all answered and Dick turned it onto The walking Dead.

 **LINEBREAK**

Impulse bounced from building to building, he was about two buildings down, "Keep up slow pokes, Gar, I understand; but Tim, this is your turf." "I would whoop your ass, but you could easily run away". Tim retorted. Beast Boy transformed from bird back into his human form.

Beast Boy's nose twitched a bit as he smelled the air. "Watch o-" he was cut off as a hand made of water smacked Impulse into a concrete wall, knocking him out. The hand then swiped Beast Boy into Tim, now he was out. Robin fumbled his communicator while he was underneath Beast Boy.

He pressed the distress call button with the following message, "This is Robin, we've been ambushed… Aghh-" he was cut off when a scaly hand this time crushed the communicator in his hand. He trailed arm up, to see a familiar face. "La'gaan?" was all he could say when everything turned to darkness.

 **LINEBREAK**

Darkseid was sitting on his throne, with La'gaan sitting in his lap, Wally was kneeling in front of him with a jealous look on his face. "Ahh, my precious waterlily brought three more to me." stated Darkseid as he petted La'gaan up his neck.

"It's your turn next, my Red Velvet. Take out their eyes, and the rest will fall." he said petting Wally's head. This gave the speedster a charge of excitement, with a noticeable blush, as he ran out the throne room.

La'gaan whined when he felt his petting stop. "I'm sorry my dear, but I need to tend to the others." Darkseid said as he lifted the fish boy up, and seated him in his throne in his place. "Okay… but hurry back."

Darkseid walked past a room that had Tim with torn up clothes and being electrocuted, "Defiant as ever." he stated. Then a dark room with Bart, he was quivering while rocking in fetal position. Lastly, a room with no windows, but a sign that said, 'Coercing Chamber'.

Garfield was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. He was blindfolded with a metal collar connecting him to the wall and his arms shackled above his head. Darkseid knelt down and caressed the shapeshifter's cheek. "Everyone used you, the martian lied to you she did this to you on purpose. I love you for who you are, I want you for who you are… I was told you were good with animals, be mine and you'll see all the nice animals you want. He grabbed the boy's chin, putting his thumb to his bottom lip.

Darkseid placed a strong kiss on Garfield's lips, he then peppered kiss on his left cheek making a trail to the boy's ear. Darkseid breathed hot air over his earlobe, then proceeded to lightly nip and gnaw at it. Garfield opened his mouth wide in a moan as a stream of drool ran down the left side of his mouth. Darkseid left the ear, then trailed kisses down his neck and then his chest, going lower and lower. "Ah… ahh… Ahhh!" Gar's moans echoed throughout the facility.


	3. Chapter3

**Third chapter people… since school… and stuff, hope you enjoy. Maybe with some popcorn and maybe a slushie.**

Arsenal, Red Arrow, Conner, and Dick were lazing around the cave, "Quiet day today. Where is everybody?" asked Arsenal.They all looked up, the guys literally made the living room a boy only zone since they always hung out there, with their guy nights and movie marathons. It was only the four of them there, Conner eating cereal, Dick on his phone, and Roy and Arsenal mingling.

"I better check on Jade and the baby, hey Arse, wanna see your niece?" asked Roy. Arsenal had warmed up to the thought of being cloned and interacting with said clone. "Well, even though you called me the british accent equivalent to an ass; though there is no other thing to call me since we're both Roy Harper. Yeah, I'll go see my little niece." he answered.

The two got up from the table and made their way to the zeta tubes. When they left, Dick began, "Its good to see those two getting along. You'd almost think that they were twins with how they act." "Yeah, its-" Conner was cut off by the zeta tube going off and Batman, Flash, and Aquaman storming in.

"Dick, this is an emergency. Assemble the team; La'gann, Kid Flash, impulse, Robin, and Garfield have all disappeared." shouted Batman. "Didn't La'gann and KF say they were taking some personal time?" asked Dick. "None of La'gann's teachers have marked him present for classes, no one has seen him at any of our libraries, and our security cameras haven't caught him entering or exiting his apartment." answered Aquaman.

"Wally's folks called Iris, telling her that they haven't seen him in three days." added Flash. Dick grew a concerned look on his face as he looked at the letter from the two sitting where he left them on the counter. "What about Bart, Gar, and Tim?" asked Conner.

The three leagers exchanged looks, then Batman typed a few thing on his arm interface and pulled up a recording file. "This is Robin, we've been ambushed… Aghh-" "This is puzzling, even for me." stated Batman.

 **LINEBREAK**

Arsenal and RA were flipping around Gotham, trying to find any sort of clue or evidence at where Gar, Tim, and Bart could have gone. They reach the area where Robin's communicator last pinged before it was destroyed. "a green scale… and these claw marks on the wall." stated Arsenal as he caressed the marks on the concrete. "I don't know why, but they feel familiar." he added.

Red Arrow started taking scans of the area when he found something, and it scared him. "I'm picking up… traces of a boom tube. Arse this isn't good, we have to warn-" Red was cut off as a yellow and red blur punched him in the face, knocking him down. Arsenal readied one of tonfa, though he was unprepared when it was swiped from him.

Red Arrow managed to get up and made his way over to Arsenal taking a fighting stance with him. What they saw shocked them, the blur stopped itself right in front of them and it was revealed that it was Wally all along. Arsenal and Red Arrow lightened their stances, "I see you're back from your little R R, how is everything?" asked RA.

Wally was about to answer them when Arsenal got a call from Dick, he put it on speaker for everyone to hear. "Hello, Arsenal, Wally never made it home that night we got that letter, he and La'gann have been missing for four days, now Tim, Gar, and Bart are gone." Dick informed through the phone.

Arsenal and RA exchanged looks, and then cautiously glanced at Wally, only to be met with one punch flying towards them and everything fading to black. "Hello guys, are you there?" asked Dick trying to get a response. He then heard giggling which prompted him to put the call on speaker for everyone in the cave to hear.

"Who is this?" asked the detective. "We have the others, you and Supey are all that's left." Said the voice, which everyone recognized as Wally. Barry then shouted, "What's going on, are you okay? Your parents haven't seen you in four days."

A gruff voice could be heard approaching. "Oh my little Fire fox, you've done so well. Go home and rest; i'll take it from here." after a few seconds the voice. "Aaahh, such lovely children you've raised, very suitable for my wives. I as well as three of my boys shall come to fetch Kon-el and Richard soon; Darkseid Out." The call ended and the room was met filled with silence.

Superboy was the first to do anything. His eyes were wide as he wrapped his arms around his head covering his ears. He rocked back and forth while sitting on the floor. "It's happening again; I'm going to get taken. I can't do this, not again." he was shouting and crying, tears all over his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"I- I can't do this… Not again!" screamed Conner. He was sitting on the floor, hands held to his head, rocking back and forth in a panic attack. He had relapsed back into terror at being taken again.

"Con, Con look at me Con." Nightwing had knelt down and put both hands on the sides of Conner's tear filled face. "You're going to be fine Con, we'll keep you safe." Nightwing reassured as he brushed sombre of the hair out of Superboy's face.

Superboy slowed his breathing, then placed his hands on Nightwing's wrist and looked the other male straight in the eyes. "First things first, we need to get out of here Con. Darkseid is assembling his own male task force, and apparently us guys are prime candidates." Nightwing stated.

"The Watchtower, we'll have a majority of our heroes pulled as defense." stated Batman. Both Nightwing and superboy made their way to the zeta tubes.

Batman then set his console to the public league comms. "Alert! This is a code:Red procedure! We need majority personnel to stand guard at the Watchtower, Darkseid is after the team." He commanded.

As Superboy and Nightwing exited the zeta tubes there was a red tint to the Watchtower, everyone had mobilized into red alert mode. "They're here!" announced one of the heroes.

"Come with me," he directed the two heroes. They were led down a hallway with heroes standing stiff on guard. At the end of the Hall was a lead safe, inside was Superman and Wonder woman.

"Batman will be here shortly, but we have enough people standing guard- ehh!" Wonder Woman staggered a bit as well as everyone else when the ground shook. "Is Darkseid, he's here!" yelled Manhunter over the comms.

Shazam then appeared outside the door. "I'm sealing this off till he's handled with." He then backed away and shut the door. On the other side of the door shazam was brought to his knees by a blast.

Walking into view was Red Arrow with a drawn bow. On either side of the archer sped Kid Flash and Impulse, who took out straggling heroes such Hawkman, Fire, Ice, and Booster Gold. All shazam saw next was two red and yellow streaks before he was knocked out. "How's that door looking?" asked RA.

"It's lead, can't vibrate through." answered impulse. " _And,_ there are to many combinations to speed through." KF added

"Boys, sometimes there's an easier way." piped Arsenal as he showed up to help out. Arsenal then unholstered two pistols on either side of him. The two pistols then merged into a sort of energy cannon and trained it on the door.

Understanding immediately the other three boys moved behind the gunner for their own safety. The cannon shot a powerful blast of energy that not only shot through the safe and two rooms, but took superman with it, concussive enough to leave the super knocked out in a pile of rubble.

"What the- Wonderwoman watch out!" Nightwing managed to say. Impulse and Kid Flash ran around the Amazon to confuse her. Wonderwoman tried to get a few hits in only to end in failure. Somewhere in all of this the two speedsters hog tied her in her own lasso.

Nightwing took out two of his batons only to be knocked out by a volley of gymnastic attacks from RA and Arsenal. In the Communications and Zeta hub Robin and Beast Boy stood over the unconscious bodies of Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, and a few other heroes. "Ok Darkseid, the rest is up to you." stated Robin as he held the button on his communicator.

Conner sat on the floor, a mix of shock and terror as he looked at his friends turned enemies. He then flinched as he heard a boom and thunderous sound, a boom tube portal had appeared behind the four boy. Out stepped Darkseid and the other four boys seemed to disappear behind him. Conner shook his head in an effort to get out of his trance, the half kryptonian then rose to his feet in a fighting stance.

"The good thing about a bitch that was broken once is that all it takes is a little snap." Darkseid then snapped his fingers. Conner stood frozen still, his eyes big and dilated, he then fell forward in the waiting intergalactic warmonger's arms. As the other heroes began to stir all they saw was Darkseid and his Jackals carrying off their last two male heroes on the team.

 **LINEBREAK**

Within days Darkseid had his full harem, a group of mind broken, sadistic, psychopathic boys who destroyed anything and everything Darkseid pointed at. They held Darkseid above reason and logic, calling their relationship love and devotion. Desaad ran multiple tests on Superboy, Robin, Nightwing, and the Roys to make them more combat optimal. Superboy's genetics were reinforced to at least give him flight and frost breath, but he still lacked Superman's level of strength and endurance, Darkseid still wanted to be able to keep him in check. Nightwing, Robin, and the Roys were stress tested to the peak physical durability, strength, and agility possible for humans, their combat regiment also included learning fighting styles as well as equipping of technology stolen from conquered planets.

The boys were in a dark room, Superboy was in the center looking out at the horrid view of apocalypse and the burning red sky.


End file.
